1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to torque testing devices, particularly to torque testing devices for testing hinges.
2. Description of Related Art
The torque value is an important parameter of a hinge of an electronic device, such as mobile phone or palm computer. Thus, the torque of the hinge must be tested in the manufacture procedure. However, the typical way to test the torque of the hinge is manually, which makes it difficult to get a precise value of the torque of the hinge.
Therefore, there is a room for improved in the art.